1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachable compartmentation for use with ski-type water craft and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a novel form of water-tight compartment that can be attached to the guide arm of a jet ski craft to provide dry storage of valuables, food and clothing items, etc.
2. Prior Art
Jet ski craft have been a very popular water sport machine for a number of years and, in general, little or no attention has been given to dry storage on or about such craft. Some prior types of ski water craft have made provision for a small water tight storage compartment for the purpose of storing fire extinguishers, tools and other emergency equipment but such compartmentation was placed in relatively inaccessible or difficult to enter compartment spaces, and size was kept to a minimum such that only the intended equipment would be contained. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,455 in the name of Kitner et al. teaches a saddle bag-type of storage space for use on water craft. This patent teaches a utility saddle bag that is configured to fit snugly over the engine compartment of a jet-propelled water craft. A number of side pockets then provide space for storage and a closure strap secures the pockets to prevent loss of stored items.
Another U.S, Pat. No. 4,909,176 in the name of Kobayashi relates to a jet propelled type of boat or ski craft that includes removable side containers that are rigidly secured at water-line level and which also act as sponsons. The containers are secured to the sides of the hull by means of screw fasteners and they serve to provide both water-proof storage and additional buoyancy. Numerous other types of box or compartment as devised for specific use with such as snow mobiles, motorcycles, canoes and the like were discovered in prior art searching; however, there is no known teaching of a water-tight compartment of similar construction and design considerations as those of the present invention.